Ideen
Las Vegas * Chase schickt die Jungs nach einer SMS zu sich nach Hause, um dort in Jaspers Zimmer nach Hinweisen zu suchen, wo er sein könnte, weil Chase nichts herausgefunden hat. Sie gehen aber in jedes Zimmer, in der Hoffnung auf irgendwas, das ihnen gegen Chase hilft und finden dann AJs Tagebuch. Dort hat er auch niedergeschrieben, was er Chase angetan hat. * das so ne Sache, die er vor Chase geheim gehalten hat, weil er wusste das Chase ihn aus dem Geschäft nehmen würde wenn er wüsste, dass Jasper einen sohn hat, Chase wusste aber Bescheid, hat das nur nie gesagt (Er war ja mit Jasper befreundet, Chase ist ne mean bitch aber bis nichts passiert hätte er Jasper sicher im Geschäft gelassen) Und da Jasper sein Kind liebt (Selbst wenn er sich vielleicht nicht mehr so gut mit der Mutter versteht) Musste er den beiden zumindest Hinweise geben wo er hin abhaut. Jaspers Ex sagt den Jungs, dass Jasper in Las Vegas ist. Die Jungs warnen sie vor Chase. Jellamy und Nathaiden wollen Jaspers Ex und vor allem das Kind beschützen. Wollen die beiden nicht töten. Chase lässt sich nur darauf ein, wenn sie dafür etwas anderes tun. * Chase gibt denen in dem Zimmer, wo die sind, keine Kissen oder Bettwäsche. Dafür aber bisschen Geld und die müssen Bettwäsche kaufen. Für Bell und Jess kein Problem, die sind ja bei allem ein Herz und ein Seele. Nur für Nate und Aiden ist das ein Problem. Am besten ne Verkäuferin sagt noch, wenn die nach Bettwäsche fragen(Einzelbetten logischerweise wo sie gucken), dass die King Size Bettwäsche woanders liegt und Aiden gleich angepisst ist auf die Verkäuferin, weil die annimmt, dass sie ein Pärchen sind. gay Panic. * Desmond teilt sich mit Jellamy und Nathaiden das Motelzimmer. Da sie nur 2 Hochbetten haben, sind Jellamy (vermutlich) dazu gezwungen zsm in einem Bett zu schlafen. * Desmond geht mit den Jungs in Las Vegas rein in die Party- und Casinomeile. Allerdings kommt er kurz nach 11 schon wieder angelaufen, weil er um 12 ins Bett will. * Belly hat in der Nacht wieder einen "Anfall", vor denen er Jess gewarnt hat. Und er will das erst zurückhalten, aber weil es nachts ist, denkt er dass es okay ist und fängt dann an Jess Schulter an zu weinen. Jess weiß natürlich nicht was los ist und will ihn beruhigen und Desmond kriegt das mit und macht das Licht an. Davon wachen Nathaiden auch noch auf logisch. Und Desmond könnte dann versuchen mit seiner monotonen Art Bell zu beruhigen. * Mann mit Hut! Important! * Aiden will in einem Casino was gewinnen, verspielt aber mehr als dass er gewinnt. Nate versucht nicht zu lachen. Aiden fragt Nate nach Geld. Dieser will es ihm aber nur für eine "Gegenleistung" geben. * Lass Chase in Las Vegas mit den Jungs Mal Russian Roulette spielen. Und am besten drückt Jess gleich zweimal ab, weil er nicht will, dass Bell verletzt wird. Oder anders herum, Bell würde das auch save für Jess tun. Okay lass vllt so Rum machen, damit Aiden auch sieht, dass Bell alles für Jess tun würde. Und dann wenn's zu Aiden und Nathan kommt, nehmen sie gegenseitig ihre Hand und halten sie ganz fest, bevor einer nach dem anderen Abdrückt. Das wäre halt für beide auch ohne Worte der übelste Beweis, dass sie nicht wollen, dass der andere stirbt und ihnen was am anderen liegt. Und dann kriegt Chase die Knarre wieder und er macht das Magazin auf und es ist leer und er lacht sich einen ab �������� ich sollte das nicht lustig finden, weil's total krank ist, aber es ist lustig ������ vllt kann Desmond auch mitspielen. Jaa die wollen alle nicht und Chase dann so: "ach komm Desmond zeig das das easy ist" Der hält sich die Knarre gleich in den Mund und drückt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Allgemeiner Plan: -Vegas und das Nathaiden zueinander findet in den kleineren anderen steps - Mila erzählt Aiden, dass sie ein Baby von ihm kriegt. Aidens Welt bricht erst recht zusammen, aber Nathan verspricht ihm sich mit ihm um alles zu kümmern, jetzt, wo sie zusammen sind. Nate will später, wenn Aiden ein Baby kriegt, eine Katze. Zum Ausgleich. - Phase wo Melanie das baby kriegt und die jungs vorher nochmal viel mit ihr machen. Dann kommt das baby und der erste mordcersuch, das mit aj etc. Bis hin zu chase tod - Melanie revenge phase - Die Jungs schaffen es Melanie für alles verantwortlich zu machen und sie wird verhaftet. Das Baby ist jetzt allein und die Jungs wollen sich darum kümmern Jellamy * Paartherapie: Melanie schleppt sie ja mit, weil Nathan den Vorschlag macht damit er und Aiden mal wieder nicht die einzigen sind die unter Melanie leiden müssen. Nathaiden * Aiden bringt Nathan schießen bei und sie töten dabei ein Tier. Stimmt, tun sie, aber das ist ja auch Teil des Langzeitplans. Nur wenn Aiden jetzt zeitweise richtig abweisend zu Nathan ist, dann wieder einigermaßen normal oder sogar anhänglich und dann wieder abweisend etc. kommt bei Nathan ja das Denken zustande, dass ihn das ganze hin und her echt abfuckt und er Melanie dann einfach für die Therapie zusagt um das zu lösen. * 2. Nic gibt nicht auf und versucht doch wieder bei Nate zu landen. Und Nate lässt sich drauf ein, weil er Aiden vergessen will. Nic findet es komisch, als Nate ihm sagt, dass er das Tattoo wegen einer Wette hat. Und wenn Aiden dann mitkommt zu der Collegebesichtigung und er checkt, wer dieser Aiden ist und dass dieser Aiden in Nic eine Gefahr sieht und ihn ausstechen will, wird ihm einiges klar und es wird ihn nicht freuen. Joo, Nic muss merken, dass Aiden auf Nate steht. Dann hätte Aiden noch einen Grund Nic eine reinzuhauen. Und wenn Nic das Nate erzählt, ohne Aidens Wissen, glaubt der das natürlich auch nicht. Aber es wäre noch etwas, was er bei Jason anbringen könnte. 3. Er verbringt Zeit mit Nic und Aidens Eifersucht wächst und Nate will, weil er das nicht richtig merkt, Aiden zeigen, dass Nic ganz toll ist * LAS VEGAS!!!! * 4. Nate will wieder zu Nic, aber Aiden will das nicht und drückt ihn runter, dann eskaliert alles. Bell kommt gerade rein, als die sich anschreien und Nate Aiden nie mehr Wiedersehen will. Bell gibt Aiden dann Tipps um ihn zu helfen. Bell kam glaube ich rein weil er sein Zeug bei nathiden vergessen hat und hat dann so heimlich mitgehört bis Nate weg war und nate setzt ja da eig schon nen cut (Ach ja ich erinner mich) und wird richtig wütend und beleidigend (Muss Aiden halt wehtun, also verbal auf jeden Fall) und dann hatten wir gesagt Aiden weint als er weg ist und deswegen kommt dann Bell und die mission beginnt aiden zu helfen UND das ist der Moment wo Aiden bell gegenüber entgültig nicht mehr leugnen kann auf nate zu stehen * 5. Aiden redet mit Trevor oder Judith über Nate * 6. Aiden geht zu Nate und entschuldigt sich und sie retten das wieder. * 7. A geht zur Nic und schlägt ihn zsm * 8. Sie gehen auf ne Party, wo Nic auch wieder ist und Aiden rastet nochnals aus und Nic kann ja dann sagen, dass er das schon Mal gemacht hat. Dann zieht Nate Aiden zur Seite, der sagt ihm, dass er ihn liebt aber Nate glaubt ihm nicht und Cuttet ihre Beziehung * 9. Aiden wird überfallen und ruft Belly an, der ihm hilft * 10. Auf Anraten von Bell hin Aiden geht zu Nate und wird von dem Vadda beleidigt und geschlagen. Und er könnte ja in Nates Inststory sehen, dass er auf der Strandparty ist * 11. Er geht zum Strand und dann Happy End. ne Strandparty fänd ich cool. Also auch wenn Aiden Nate da seine Gefühle gesteht und ihn vllt noch küsst oder es zulässt, wenn Nate ihn küssen will. Das wäre für Nate ein großerer Liebesbeweis, weil er ja wie Bell und Jess gerne zeigt mit wem er zsm ist. * Ich denke, dass Nate zwischen drin trotzdem mal nachgeben wird. Noch ein Streit für die beiden bzw wo Aiden ihn dann "beleidigen" kann; Weil Nate Aiden eben nicht die ganze Zeit widerstehen kann und Aiden dann darauf herumhacken kann, wie unsexy und unbefriedigend Nic für Nate sein muss, wenn er sich nicht mal beherrschen kann. Und nachdem ers ausgesprochen hat und Nate verletzt reagiert, checkt Aiden wieder, dass er mal wieder mit voller Wucht in eine Einbahnstraße gefahren ist xD * Nathans Familie plant einen Urlaub in ihrer Luxusbude in einem Waldgebiet. Nathan hat darauf überhaupt keinen Bock und Aiden fragt ihn wieso. Als Nathan ihm Bilder von dem Haus zeigt, ist Aiden sofort Feuer und Flamme und will mitgehen. Als die beiden an einem Abend alleine in dem Haus sind, schlafen die beiden miteinander vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer ♥ * Nates Familie besitzt ein Luxus-Apartment am Meer mit abgetrenntem Privatstrand. Um sich und Aiden eine Auszeit zu geben, und um Aiden besser zu verstehen und um ihm zu helfen mit seiner Aggression besser klarzukommen, fährt er mit Aiden dorthin. In der näheren Umgebung gibt es nur Ruhe, Wasser und Strand. Das Apartment ist ausgesattet mit einem Bad mit Sauna, einem Schlafzimmer, Wohnbereich mit Kamin, einer voll ausgestatteten Küche und einer Terrasse mit direkten Zugang zum Privatstrand. Nathan nimmt Aiden mit der Aufforderung dorthin: "Mach ein WE alles ohne darüber nachzudenken." Weihnachten in Alaska mit Nates Familie. * Einer von den beiden würde halt übelst gern die Nordlichter sehen und der andere überrascht ihn mit dem Urlaub, sagt aber nichts über die Nordlichter. So...und dann sitzen die abends mal draußen in einem heißen Whirlpool und der eine dann zum anderen: "Dreh dich mal um" und dann sehen die dort die Nordlichter und sind beide voll happy. * Plus Nates Neffen, Nichten, Cousins und Cousinen finden Gefallen an Aiden und wollen mit ihm spielen. * Nathaidens Wette zum Snowboardfahren. Nates Einsatz: Ich mache was du willst Loutrick * Um Jamie zu beeindrucken, will Louis tanzen lernen und meldet sich deshalb in dem Tanzkurs in Bells College bei Patrick an. Sein Lehrer wird - surprise - Patrick. :D Miri x Jason / Miri x ??? * Jason beschützt Miri, als diese von Memar und seinen Freunden eindeutig belästigt wird und schlägt sie zusammen. * Wir können machen dass er noch keinen Job hat aber miri vlt sozusagen Aufgaben für die betreuen kriegt also halt Ziele und eins davon ist z. B ihn halt wieder bisschen einzugliedern dazu gehört dann ja auch job holen etc- Und am besten strengt er sich mit der Zeit auch wirklich an den Job zu behalten oder Miri stolz zu machen und die Typen, die ihn fertig machen, wollen ihm das immer alles versauen: zB wenn er jetzt Küchendienst hat, werfen die das ganze Geschirr runter und lassen Jason dann in nem Haufen Scherben zurück * Miris Ziele: Vllt wurde Jason schon Mal erwischt mit seinem Dealer dort und Miri soll aufpassen, dass das nicht wieder passiert. Bzw versuchen herauszufinden, wer die Leute sind, die das machen durch Jason Ja Jason wieder eingliedern Versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Kann mir vorstellen, dass er in Therapien nicht viel sagt. Wegen den jobs: Kann ja sein das jason sich durch alles durchprobiert also Handwerk, Essen ausgeben, putzen, vlt auch irgendwas bei den bildungsnaßnahmen bc er hat ja nen Abschluss und ist schlau und dann wäre das doch was für ihn. Lass so machen dass die leute mitbekommen haben das irgendwas bei jason läuft aber sie wissen nicht genau was und miri soll das halt herausfinden und kriegt dann was von den Geschäften etc mit * Ich kann mir auch voll gut vorstellen, wie die beiden Schach zsm spielen. Da kann Miri herausfinden, wie schlau Jason ist und ob er schummelt oder ehrlich spielt * Oder das wird wieder zum Drama von uns, wenn Miri jetzt mein Mädel kennenlernt und die entweder richtig gute Freunde oder mehr als Freunde werden, vielleicht rummachen oder eine von ihnen Gefühle hat oder sogar beide... und dann Jason kommt und Miri sich ja eigentlich auch in ihn verliebt...I mean...wer sagt dass wir immer nur Chars in Zweierkombo entwerfen dürfen, die dann zusammenbleiben müssen? müssen dann halt an dem Punkt wo er wieder nach Hause kommt bzw sie kennnelernt gucken, wo unsere Damen gerade miteinander stehen. Ob eine von ihnen verliebt ist, oder beide, ob sie schon intim gewordene sind oder sogar zusammen. Und wenn Miri sich dann in Jason verliebt, vielleicht werden ihre Gefühle für das Mädchen dann ja weniger, oder die zu Jason sind einfach stärker, oder sie hatte überhaupt nie was für meine empfunden, aber meine für sie oder...was auch immer. * Werwolfsbabys von Jason und Miri tollen im Garten herum ♥♥ Chase-Drama * Btw ist mir eingefallen, dass es eher semi gut wäre, wenn Chase von Bells Geheimnis weiß. Bcs...ne schwule Beziehung? Der würde Bell ja umbringen ^^'' Andererseits hat Bell ja nichts mit Chase zu tun, aber dann würde Aiden vllt die Angst genommen werden, dass Chase ihn töten könnte. Also bleiben für die Geheimnisse wohl erstmal nur Nathan (mit seiner Drogenaktion) und Jess (mit dem Mordvideo) übrig. * Jasper erfährt, was Chase plant und flieht nach Las Vegas, um dort unterzutauchen. Chase fliegt ihm mit den Jungs hinterher, um ihn zur Strecke zu bringen. Drama incoming ;D * Babysitter für Desmond spielen + mit seiner Nichte zum Abschlussball gehen Bell-Promo.jpg|Polaroid-Promo Bellamy "The Truth Will Be Exposed": Bellamy trägt mehr als nur die Wahrheit über die Chase Geschichte in sich, auch die Vergewaltigung und Leons Mord. Er erträgt es irgendwann nicht mehr zu lügen, weil ihn das alles zu sehr belastet. Doch "the truth will be exposed" früher oder später und er und die anderen bekommen Gerechtigkeit (und Strafe). Aiden-Promo.jpg|Polaroid-Promo Aiden "Remember The Truth": Aiden wird von Chase angeschossen in den Kopf, nachdem er und Nathan es nicht schaffen ihn zu töten. Aiden muss ins Krankenhaus und operiert werden. Von der Schusswunde trägt er eine Narbe. Er erinnert sich nicht an den Vorfall und weiß nicht, wer ihn fast umgebracht hat und kann deshalb vor Gericht nichts aussagen bezüglich Chase. Es belastet Aiden, dass ihm seine Erinnerungen fehlen, weil sie wichtig für die Gerechtigkeit der Jungs ist. Nathan-Promo.jpg|Polaroid-Promo Nathan "Truth Can Destroy You": Nathan beginnt in Santa Monica drogenabhängig zu werden, ohne es im ersten Moment richtig zu realisieren. Durch den Druck im Gericht und der Angst vor der Polizei und dem Knast, dem Verlust seines Dads, sowie dem ständigen Gefühlschaos mit Aiden fällt er mehr und mehr in ein Loch. Vor allem die Wahrheit vor Gericht könnte sein ganzes Leben in Freiheit zerstören ohne das Geld seines Vaters. Er nimmt dadurch noch mehr Drogen, um sich besser zu fühlen und macht sich damit immer weiter kaputt. Jess-Promo.jpg|Polaroid-Promo Jess "Truth Hurts": Jess lügt im Gericht, bei der Polizei und alle anderen an, um Bellamy zu beschützen. Aiden und Nathan versuchen ihn mit Gewalt zur Besinnung zu bringen. Jess weiß, dass die Wahrheit wehtut, hat aber mehr Angst sie auszusprechen als zu lügen. Auch für ihn steht im Gericht mehr als nur seine Freiheit auf dem Spiel. Chase-Promo.jpg|Polaroid-Promo Chase "The Truth Can Be Twisted": Chase lügt die Polizei und das Gericht an und wickelt alle um den Finger. Nach außen hin tut er so, als wäre er der nette, reiche Onkel, lässt alle Beweise über ihn verschwinden und findet überall ein Schlupfloch. Die Jungs kennen den wahren Psycho, der hinter der Maske sitzt, allerdings glaubt ihnen keinen ohne die fehlenden und ausschlaggebenden Beweise sowie wichtig Zeugen. Außerdem manipuliert Chase Melanie und hetzt sie zusätzlich gegen die Jungs auf. Sonstiges * Bellamy hat einen Traum, wo er Sex mit Jess, Aiden, Jason (und Àlex) hat und erzählt Jess peinlich berührt davon hehe'' Season 2 * Gabriel zeigt Bellamy, wie man auf richtige Tiere schießt, verrät ihm, dass seine Familie Werwolfsjäger sind und will Bellamy beibringen, wie man diese jagt und tötet * Jason erzählt Aiden und Jess, dass ihre Familie Werwölfe sind und ihre Gene aber zur Sicherheit unterdrückt worden, damit sie niemanden verletzen oder wehtun. Jason bietet beiden an dieses Gen freizusetzen und ihnen zu helfen es zu kontrollieren und sich zu beherrschen. Jess hat damit deutlich mehr Probleme als Aiden, weil er vor allem in Bellamys Nähe sich schlecht konzentrieren kann. (Wobei Aiden es bei Nathan bestimmt auch nicht leichter hat ;)) * Gabriel oder irgendwer muss Jess mal anschießen später und dann kommt er blutüberströmt zu Bell, weil er Hilfe braucht und Bell muss Jess verstecken, damit Gabriel ihn nicht sieht und sich dann um ihn kümmern * Nathan: Meerjungfrau? Vampir? Haifisch? noch final auswählen * Nova ist eine Jägerin wie Gabriel und kennt ihn. Gemeinsam mit ihm will sie Bell das Jagen beibringen